


Boys! Boys in Skirts! [ on hiatus ): ]

by missmarvelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rivalry, Sad, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Skirts, Sleepy Boys, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarvelle/pseuds/missmarvelle
Summary: Hiatus :("Lance is having a really bad day.Also, Keith and Shiro are gay for Lance and Hunk doesn’t know what the quiznak is going on."So, 2018 me was an awful writer. We get it. But I'm making up for it I promise! Here, I'll even write a better summary for you all to prove it:When Lance asked Allura for an extra skirt or two to wear, he didn't think it was a big deal. Keith, who overhears and is extremely gay for the aforementioned Lance, thinks it is a very big deal because Boys alone are beautiful...but boys in skirts? He's got a big storm coming if he believes he'll get through this intact.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. The One Where Skirts Are Given And Secrets Overheard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Hips Don’t Lie (But Sometimes He Does)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159170) by [aestheticalistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic). 



> i have no clue how long this will be but I set it at five chapters to give myself a nice goal to work for. Enjoy my rewrite of my awful fic from back in the days of, like, eighth grade. Shudder.

Keith really should be joining Shiro on the training deck right about now, but it was too enticing to see what Lance had been so secretive about for the past few weeks that the Galra boy decided it was worth the risk to follow the blue paladin. Two turns and four doors later, however, he was a little unsure that he wasn't lost in the depths of the castle. Up ahead he heard the woosh of a door closing and Keith sped up to see which it was. He'd been trying to investigate Lance's secret for days now, but every time it felt like he was thwarted by a door, stairway, or Lance himself (only once, and Keith had made up a story about searching for Coran. Lance had looked a little suspicious but pointed out that the Altean usually dwelled in the Med Bay or a small lounge just off the kitchen. Keith had felt like a fucking idiot walking away that time), so this might be his only chance to find out.

The next hallway had eleven doors and a vent. Keith nearly groaned at the setback but stopped himself. The noise had been closer to the left, which gave him only five doors to suspect, as five led to the right and another continued straight forward. He'd also only heard a woosh and not the clang of two doors shutting together, so it must have been one of the three single doors. Keith crept towards the closest, a muted pink door with a glowing blue outline. He pressed one purple ear to the cool metal and scrunched his eyebrows, focused on hearing anything he could. Nothing.

His feet were soft on the floor as he went along to the second door, a blue-grey colored number with the same outline as before. His ear twitched this time, picking up the slightest hint of sound from inside. A whisper of clothing against smooth skin, muffled giggling that sounded nearly like...Allura? The eavesdropper faltered, bearing a confused expression, then pressed his ear closer. 

"Allura, thank...much...letting me...borrow...skirt...have...blue?...matches my eyes." Lance's silky voice filtered out of the door, sounding like it was getting closer the longer he spoke. Keith's eyes widened in alarm as Lance spoke again and he could hear it as clearly as if he was in the same room. "Thank you so much again, Allura. I'll make sure to bring my cream tomorrow for our spa night. Love you!" The door began to woosh open as he trailed off, but Keith was quick to leap through the archway at the end of the hallway to avoid being caught. Lance appeared in the doorway looking as gorgeous as ever, which almost distracted Keith from what adorned the Cuban boy's long legs. A long, midnight blue skirt flowed to the middle of his calves, with a soft, lace hem and lighter blue waistband surrounding the swathes of cloth. It looked soft and like it was made just for Lance.

Holy crow, Lance the most beautiful man Keith had seen in his entire life.


	2. Author is Back With Chapter Two With No Atonement Whatsoever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey yall i have no excuse. anyway i'm back in fuckin online learning so i decided to fail my classes and write instead! yay! enjoy this terrible chapter of badness

Keith, obviously, did not breathe a word of what he saw to anyone. For one, they might tell Lance and out him as a stalker. Two, he'd be giving away one of Lance's secrets that he clearly doesn't want told. And third...there is no third. Well, third would be: who the fuck would Keith be telling about Lance's desire to wear skirts and why? Perhaps Shiro, but then again, stalker issue. Why was being a stalker so hard?

Instead of immediately outing himself as a creep to any of his teammates, Keith decided to (you guessed it) internalize his feelings and shut down emotionally for nearly a week! Hooray! 

Eventually this backfired when Lance himself came to his door and entered because sliding doors slide for anyone these days.

"Keith, I know you're sulking in here. Wait a minute, are you under the bed?" Keith was, in fact, under the bed. He could barely see the hilarious look on Lance's face as he slid out from underneath his mattress holding his knife case.

A brief pause ensued while Keith shuffled his feet awkwardly and set the case down on his bed. "Uh. Yeah. What's up?"

Lance blinked. "Okay...I was wondering why you've been so broody and sulky all week. I know it's your normal _thing_ but you're really turning it up to the max." He pursed his plump lips-

Snap out of it, Keith. Focus.

"You see, I...was homesick." That was a terrible lie. Jesus Christ on a bike, Keith, get it together dude.

Lance's brows furrowed and his face became quite contrite. "Oh my gosh, dude, I'm so sorry for bringing it up. Er...do you wanna talk about it sometime? I was about to head to the pool but I can stick around if you need me to?"

Keith struggled internally for a minute. Stay with hot crush and be awkward or make hot crush leave and be broody?

"Actually, that would be really nice. Do you want to sit?"

And thus, Keith and Lance settled in for hours to talk about Earth and family and other lovey-dovey stuff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how would you guys feel about me rewriting harry potter. poll: yes for do it, no for you're a shit writer shut your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short but it was just an exercise to get back into the fandom (and a quick intro). hope you enjoyed! please leave a kudos or even a comment if you did!!! :DD <3


End file.
